leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Blitzcrank/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * The 1-2-3 combo of , , and can devastate an individual opponent. ** Using this combo under your own tower can be very deadly with the help of the tower shots. *Blitzcrank doesn't usually contribute enough damage to eliminate a healthy target, so you should never engage without ensuring that your team can follow up. *The rest of Blitzcrank's kit allows him to stick around targets during a fight, your allies will be more confident to follow up if you are present to apply pressure. ;Playing Against * Blitzcrank's has a very high cost at early level, with about a 20 second cooldown at level 1. He loses a lot of his power during this window, it is a safe time to farm and retaliate without worrying about his engage. ** If you pay attention to Blitzcrank's mana pool, note that costs 100 mana. * Blitzcrank cannot utilize the benefits of his crowd control without damage. If you decide to circumvent him and engage his allies, he can only peel for a single person. * Blitzcrank can be a hard target to eliminate due to his passive. * Staying behind creeps can prevent you from being . Blitzcrank's only pulls the first enemy target it encounters. ;Playing With * Blitzcrank's hook is very spontaneous, stay alert to quickly capitalize on his hooks. * Outside of hooking an enemy, provides very little protection for his allies because he'd already use his crowd control in the engage. Stay on your toes for a retaliation from the enemy. Playstyle is a utility based champion who picks off enemies with his and locks them down for an easy kill. He is usually played as a bot lane support due to his utility, although he is sometimes played top lane. * Since Blitzcrank was designed to be a top laner, his damage is noticeably higher than most supports. This leads to a very offensive playstyle which focuses on killing the enemy bot lane and snowballing the lane from there. Ability Usage ; Innate * provides a decent safety net against damage. When it is up, don't be afraid to do something risky, especially early on when enemies will have difficulty breaking the shield. **The shield scales off your current mana, so use your spells considerably or your shield will be tiny and unlikely to save you from trouble. ; Q *Don't spam at early levels as it has a steep mana cost of 100 mana, while your maximum mana at level 1 is around 300. ** Sometimes, it may be better to hold on to Rocket Grab rather than using it as simply having it available creates a lot of pressure. When it is on cooldown, Blitzcrank loses a lot of his threatening presence. *** Hiding in brush is as great way increase the amount of pressure you intimidate. *Rocket Grab makes Blitzcrank a great champion for an early invade. It can be used to easily catch people in the narrow pathways of the jungle or to steal camps from the enemy jungler. ; W *Using to close the distance on your targets would make it much easier to land your abilities. ** As with any speed boost, Overdrive can also be used for running away. Just be wary of the self-slow at the end of the ability as that may hamper your escape somewhat. ** Overdrive helps greatly in taking objectives due to its significant attack speed boost. ; E * Power Fist resets Blitzcrank's auto attack timer, using it in quick succession from a basic attack delivers a very quick amount of damage. ** can proc multiple times with this technique. * Power Fist can be activated just before Rocket Grab is fired to ensure that enemies don't dash away after the hook ends. * Alternatively, you can close onto your enemies with to use if you are not confident at landing grabs. You can then follow up with a guaranteed while they are knocked up or as they attempt to escape. ** This technique is much easier to react to than a sudden Rocket Grab. Take note of enemy crowd control and utilise bushes to make it safer for you to perform this combo. ; R * Use with your standard combo to prevent your enemies from immediately escaping your hook. This can also clear any minions in the way of your hook. *Entering combat will activate the passive damage from , causing you to hit targets when you don't intend to. * In an extended 1v1 with no minions or monsters around, it may be beneficial to let Static Field's passive hit your opponent rather than activating the ability as the passive damage will surpass the active's damage after around 3 strikes. ** In short, only use the active if you need the burst damage or the silence. Runes * works very well with Blitzcrank's aggressive participation by supplying resistances when he needs to tank damage. * can provide protection for Blitzcrank's allies where he cannot, but they need to remain close in order to activate it. * tremendously compensates Blitzcrank's high mana consumption. * is a good choice on support Blitzcrank since his strength is not his damage, so he can be comfortable with the tradeoff. Items *The slow from is quite beneficial against targets that lack effective escapes. * can provide protection towards important allies in chaotic fights or spontaneous engages. Support Blitzcrank receives a lot of benefits while near his allies either during an engage, or when peeling off diving enemies. Counterpicks * Think about targets Blitzcrank wouldn't want to grab. Try tanky supports like and , who can benefit greatly from the free engage provided by . These supports are also less likely to die if pulled, which helps prevent the snowball. **For other roles, champions like and can be used for the same reason. *Marksmen with escapes like and ruin the rest of Blitzcrank's engage. **Similarly, champions with shields such as and can dispel a hook to prevent an effective engage. de:Blitzcrank/Strategie ru:Блицкранк/Strategy Category:Champion strategies Category:Blitzcrank